The Knights Skywalker
by Icecube toes
Summary: What do a Galactic Civil War, Plans for a Space Station of Mass Destruction, Super-Armor, a Hunk of Space junk, a Wookie and Jedi starfighter have in common? Ahh yes...the Knights Skywalker. My first story, so please R&R!
1. Galactic History Chapter 1

** Hi Everyone! Iv'e read fanfiction for a loooooong time, and had an account to save stories and stuff on, but I've never written anything very long or posted any that I have written. My Best friend, who got me addicted to this site (lol) is a succesful writer with a published book and told me to get over my insecurities and post something. And here it is. **

**This story is cannon up to ROTS, after that it takes a wild jerk into AUniverse. **

**Please read and reveiw! -Love, Icecube Toes ;) **

-Luke Skywalker-

It was a beautiful day outside.

Correction. It was a beautiful day for Corusant, which consisted of sunshine and a brisk breeze to aleviate the heat we'd been having all season.

Ah well, you cant get everything you want in terms of weather on a planet practically made of duracrete...but still...maybe a shrub or two gentlebeings?

But I digress. (I do that often, to my shame. My mind tends to ramble when I'm bored.)

Anyway, it was nice outside, the perfect day to go on a run through the mid-levels, spar with Kyp and Corran, or even better...go test out the new modifications Dad helped me put on the _Red Star_, my snub-fighter. However, I , Luke Skywalker, Padawan to Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi, am stuck inside and slowly going stir-crazy. Actually, I'm supposed to be meditating with my class after Galactic History, but...unfortunately my skills are sadly lacking in that area.

Presently I am tracking a fly that is traped in Master Kit Fisto's 'fresher a floor below us and has been trying every nook and cranny in the room to get outside... I wonder how long it will take to try the ventelation shaft. I am also aware of the students around me and Master Yoda, all deep in meditation. I wish could meditate better...I usually need to be by myself for an hour or so to start meditating, which can be a problem when your short on time, like in battle situations. I used to really, really worried about it, untill Master Kenobi told me that my Dad wasn't very good at it either when he was a padawan...I guess its a genetic thing, kinda like my disturbingly high midi count.

Force, I almost wish I was not Force-Sensitive sometimes...I hardly fit in anywhere.

Some people here at the Temple hate me. I guess it's because of my Father, (he really shook things up around here with the attachment mandates and coming back from the Dark Side, not to mention the whole Chosen One Prophecy!) or because of my twice-cursed midi-clorian count, which means I usually beat them at something. Even then, thats almost better than the ones that expect you to excell at everything...If It wasn't for Kyp Vos and my twin sister Leia, I don't think I would have any friends my own age.

_"Skywalker!" _

I think I just jumped a foot off my mat from a sitting position.

Master Yoda is staring at me dissaprovingly. I look around, embarrassed, to realize that his deafening shout must have been a mental one, because no one else has stirred. I blink at him.

Master Yoda frowns and taps his gimmer stick on the marble floor, continuing sternly; _"If meditate you never do, The Unifying Force you will not hear, padawan. Most important this is." _

He coughs and turns away...then suddenly turns back toward me, with a twinkle in his wise, golden-green eyes. _"Gone into the vent, the fly has. Free it is."_

I smile.

**Soooooo...first chapter is up! Don't worry, it will get more exciting in a few chapters...Tell me what you think! I need encouragement, even a little. This is so nerve-wracking. :P**


	2. Kyppran Vos Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Chapter Two is up! By the way, i dont really write this fast, but I already had it down and thought I'd post it sice the last chapter was a bit short. Please R&R!**

**-Icecubetoes 3 **

**Luke POV**

I'm in the Library when I sense Kyp approaching me.

" A-hey, Luke, my _man_!"

I turn, grinning. I love his complete disregard of proper greetings.

"Hey Kyp..." I notice the stack of data-cards he has in his hands, "..what do you have there?"

He groans, tossing his long padawan braid over his shoulder and out of the way. "Assignments, lots of them...I think Master Tano wants to kill me. Sheknowshow much I hate records of antiquidated trade markets."

"She probabally knows you need it to pass Galactic Economics." I offered. "Force knows Master Kenobi makes me meditate with him often enough..."

"True." Kyp sighs. "I do not do well in that class at all...Oooohh, speak of the Sith, and they appear!"

Sure enough, I spot our masters entering the library.

I get in a polite "Good Afternoon, Masters!" before Kyp interrupts me.

"Master, can we go out for lunch today?" he querries. "The Caf machine is broken and lunch today is Gornt casarole! I will die if I have to eat that poodoo again, I swear I will. Plus, If we go out today, maybe I can get my Mom something for her birthday, which is in two weeks, and Luke and I could go watch a speeder race and-"

"Slow down Padawan!" Master Tano chided. "Seventeen years old, and still talking faster that a youngling drinking caf! Now," She smiled at my chronically hyper friend, "..What did you say about poodoo?"

While Master Tano attempts to uderstand Kyp, I turn to my own teacher. "Hello Master...were you looking for me?

My Master smiles at me through his graying beard.

"Actually, yes. Your Father just got home."

I blurt, "Really? When did he get back! " before I catch myself and blush apologetically.

"Sorry Master, I didn't mean to interupt...go on."

"It's fine, Luke... he has been gone for a month, I expected you to get a little excited. Force knows, I've missed the old rebel too." He smiles, almost to himself, then continues.

"We're all meeting him out for a late lunch, your family and Ahsoka..." -he nodded toward Master Tano "...and I are all going to come too...and of course Kyp can come...That is,... if he can slow down and listen to Ahsoka tell him whats going on."

I look at him, my face serious.

"Is he...?"

"He's fine, Padawan."

I let out a breath I didnt know I'd been holding. One of these days my Father is'nt going to come home in one piece, and that scares me, a lot. It almost scares me more than the fact that in two months, when I turn eighteen and finish all my classes, Master Obi-wan and I will be heading out to the Rim sieges full time too. Not that I hadn't been there before, but the Outer Rim is the front lines, and to be there for months on end...just a higher possibility of becoming One with the Force before your time.

I dont know how Mom can handle it. All of us are always in one scrape or another, even Leia; she stopped that assasination attempt on Senator Felallia of Duro last month.

This war has gone on too long. No thanks to our ex-Chancillor Papaltine, aka Darth Sidious. Evil old prune...he instigated a Galactic Civil War, wiped out almost half the Order with his precious Order 66 and temporaraly turned my Father to the Dark Side using my Mother as leverage. When that failed to last, he consolidated The Sepratist systems into The Empire and went to rule from the ancient seat of Sith power, the dark world of Korriban.

Jedi Master Mace Windu almost overpowered him, but lost his own way in the process, turning to the Dark Side and becoming Darth Iradeus, Dark Lord of the Sith, Sidious' minion. And still Sidious tirelessly strives to reclaim my father as his Apprentice...as he will one day try to obtain me.

I guess that much power in his control is too much of a temptation, even knowing by the Son of Suns prophecy that one of us will destroy him. Master Obi-wan says we should pity him.

I think I still need to work on that.

I haven't lost any close friends yet, and for that I'm thankful. I do miss Master Da'gallia,... he was the best Galactic History teacher ever. He was patient with us, and didn't require us to meditate after class, which I liked...we lost him about a year ago, at Ryloth, when the Empire invaded for the third time. It's a stange way to grow up, thats for sure. Knowing you chose to become a soldier at age 12 makes some people look at you strange.

Training and growing up as a Jedi in war-time means drilling with a lightsaber, learning battle tactics, having classes like Piloting 101 and Galactic Politics and policing the lower levels of Corusant with your Master. Full out simulated battles and war games in the Temple as a youngling honed our skills and mostly consisted of hiding from reprogramed battle droids and volunteer Clone troopers.

It was good training. If you were found, you had to eat a bowl of Master Yoda's Gruel, a fate almost worse than death for a youngling. I have nightmares to this day involving that gruel, its only competition for worst food in the galaxybeing the temple kitchen Gornt and Nut casarole...coming in at a distant second place.

And yet...as I walk with Master Kenobi to the hanger bays to depart for lunch, I am at peace. It is my duty to help those oppressed and weaker than I am. It's in my blood, and nothing I could ever do can change that...so if I die for that cause, so be it.

I am a Jedi, like my Father before me.

And somehow, I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Haha I feel so clever for working in that ROTJ quote. Thats pathetic. Never mind lol. Just R&R!**


	3. Coming Home Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I'm back! Here it is, please enjoy...and please R&R! **

-Anakin Skywalker-

I hate Corusant Traffic Control.

We've been sitting here in this M.I. troop transport for at least forty-five clicks, waiting for clearance to enter the atmosphere, and I feel like screaming. Or Force-choking a traffic control personell or two.

Not really. That would be rather un-Jedi like of me. Curses on my infamous short fuse!... Instead, I've settled for pacing up and down the length of the rec-room.

Captain Tag looks up from his game of sabbac, his battle-hardened face amused.

"You all right, Commander?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Tag. Just impaitient...as always. I'm sorry, am I distracting you? I can go vent my frustration somewhere else."

"We dont mind your venting, Commander. Just don't vent by helping Red-eye cheat. He owes me credits, ones I need. Army payroll is lousy." Red shot him a dirty look and turned back to the game.

"Don't worry, Captain." I laugh. " I can't be setting an example for Luke if I participate in slightly less than fair and upstanding uses of the Force. Obi-wan would skin me alive with his lightsaber for undermining his teaching."

The clone troopers around me chuckled.

"Heh, that sounds like something General Kenobi would do..." smiles Sgt. Grinder, looking up from cleaning the faceplate on his helmet,"...so when are we gonna see this son you go on about, Commander? 'Cause with all due respect, If he's anything like you, we need him out here, sir. Master Kenobi too."

I smile thinking of my son. Luke; my strong , sweet boy.

"Eh, well,... hopefully he's natured more like his mother. Poor boy, most people swear he was born in a vat on Kamino after seing us together...apparently there is more than a passing resembleance, although I think he's an equal mix." (I didn't worry about offending anyone in the room, my troopers make more "clone" jokes than anyone else I know.)

"...Leia, now...She looks just like Padme. I'm going to be beating men off with a stick. Actually.." I frown, "...I already am."

"Heh, there's a thought boys," chortles Red. " a clone of Commander Skywalker! Could you imagine General Kenobi's face?"

"No," I interrupt, "You should have seen his face when he found out I was having twins! I thought he was going to faint. He kept muttering something like; ...here I did my best disgruntled Obi-wan impression..." Force! _Two_ more of them! Force help me!"

By now the clones were roaring with laughter. Any sort of joke that invoved their commanding officers, other commanding officers, the enemy, the government, politicans or the military in general, the clones usually got and enjoyed a great deal.

I guess this was the only life they understood...well, that and the glimpses that we officers shared with them. It was not uncommon anymore for a Jedi's battallion to ask for news on their officer's family after he or she received an update or a com-call. I suppose they just became family vicariously...I felt like they were a part of my family anyway.

"Heh-heh, he'll raise your boy right sir,... just look how you turned out!" Grinder teases.

That was still something I wasn't used to. The first run of clones in this war would have never been able to make a humorous comment at my expense...they were much too genetically submissive for that. Not that I minded. It was nice to have men that had a sense of humor; there hadn't been a single clone from the originals that actually got my jokes...

Except for Cody and Rex.

Kriff it, I don't want to think about that right now.

Sidious and his Order 66. I would hate him, but then he would have me right where he wants me. I love my family, the Republic, the Jedi, and the Light Side too much to give in to such a petty emotion.

I suppose I pity him. Not enough to help him, but I do pity him.

The buzzing of the ship's com startles me out of my reverie.

_**"MI Transport 25-AM1, you are cleared for atmospheric entry. Please continue on you current flight-path and dock at hanger 2457 at the Military Docks, in section 5-B. Thank you,...and welcome to Corusant, Gentle-beings."**_

"Well boys,...I'm going home. Enjoy your leave."

**Till next time! -Love, icecubetoes 3**


	4. Speed Limits Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews and favorites! :) Someone brought my many Typos' to my attention, and I have to apologize for them, as I was previously working in a program without spell check. (Gasp!) I also do not have a Beta, so WYSIWYG, lol. Anyway, it's up, and I'm sorry it's so short…my life has been crazy. Pleases R&R!**

-Obi-wan Kenobi-

How things have changed in recent years. It seems every time I turn around, something new startles me.

Of course, some things appear to have stayed the same. Corusant is as loud, dirty, and bright as it's always been, the traffic is still awful, and the Senate arguments are as loud as ever. Well...I suppose I'm being a sentimental old fool. I can blame the date for that. Today it will have been thirty standard years to the day since I was knighted and took on a small, nine-year-old whirlwind for a padawan.

How blissfully ignorant we all were back then...blinding ourselves with tradition, pulling away into our halls of Education and Philosophy and upholding our antiquidated version of the Jedi Code while the galaxy that we had sworn to protect grew ever darker. It took a Galactic Civil War, four Sith and The Chosen One to bring us to our senses...and even then, It was almost too late.

Thank the Force for Anakin.

First a scruffy slave boy, my first Padawan, then a Jedi Knight who became a War hero,...A Sith Lord (thankfully only for a short time!), now a Jedi Master and a husband and father.

Husband and Father...If you had told me that fifteen years ago, I would have laughed. Now, the very embodyment of these changes is my current Padawan.

I must be mad. Why on earth had I agreed to take another Skywalker Padawan? (my first was enoughto age even a Master Jedi at least twice his years!). Didnt I learn anything the first time around? Apparently not.

Ah well. I love him as a son,...like his father, who is my brother in all but blood and my closest friend.

Meanwhile, said padawan is making my stomach roll with his insane piloting of our speeder.

"LUKE...PADAWAN! Do you WANT to get us killed? You drive like your father!...LUKE! THAT WAS A BUILDING, NOT A HOLO-SIGN!

Truly, some things never change...Blast it!

-Luke Skywalker-

Being a Jedi is not the easiest of vocations, but it's not without its benefits either.

Such as this ATR K50 I'm flying right now... fastest little speeder on Corusant, in my opinion. Sure, the paint job isn't flashy, but that's sort of a Jedi thing...tone down the trappings and amp the power.

Just like the Knights themselves. No worldly possessions, no rich clothing...but fast and dangerous. At least...some of us are fast and dangerous. I feel about as fast as a nerf sometimes, but anyway. Back to the Here and Now.

Right now, the here and now is my stomach. I'm pining for something hot, greasy and utterly satisfying...Dex's Diner it is. It seems to be a favorite of all my Master's padawans and Grandpadawans, dispite my mother loudly voicing her fears of clogged arteries. I hope The Force will save us from our own folly, because none of us seem to want to stop going. Those meat fries are addictive.

"Master?"

"Yes Luke?" My Master turns to me, looking only slightly green around the gills.

"Where did Dex learn to cook?"

He says nothing...and then heaves slightly in the back of his throat.

"Please do not mention food at this time, Padawan. The only thing keeping my from upchucking all over the traffic lanes below us is the Force...and the fact that my stomach is completely empty."

"Sorry Master." I ease off the throttle shift a bit. "Better?" My Master gives me a baleful stare. I smile beseechingly. He sighs.

"Just fly, Padawan."

"Yes, Master."

-**Okay, so there it is! I'm really excited about this, so let me know if you like it or not! **

**- Peace Out! **

**-Icecubetoes 3**


	5. Leia Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long, but I haven't been able to upload because I was in Ohio with no internet (gasp!) Anyway, here it is! **

-Leia Skywalker-

"Leia my dear, are you almost finished with that? Your Father and Master Kenobi will be very displeased with me if I do not ensure that you arrive on time for your family brunch."

I start, realizing that I've lost track of the time.

"I'm coming Master...just let me grab my Datapad and-"

My Master's stern face coming through the door stops me. Her eyes are twinkling beneath her mock scowl and the ends of her lekku are twitching with amusement.

"As much as I appreciate your dedication to your duties Leia, it is not necessary for you to carry them with you every where you go. I am more than capable of filling out those mission reports alone."

I realize that she is right, as usual. I do tend to overwork myself sometimes.

"Yes Master Ti. Are there any-"

"No! No Senate reports need your attention either! By the Force Padawan! Go!...Leave! You're going to be late!"

By this time, Master Ti was actually full out laughing. I ducked my head, embarrassed.

So I didn't have a Life. Big Whoop...a Life is overrated. I'd rather be reading.

-Later-

"So _little_ sister...how goes the Senate Studies?"

I scowl at my brother across the table and snag one of his meat fries. Yum.

"I am NOT your little sister. I was born 2 minutes before you. That makes me the Big sister with an annoying Jedi brat brother."

"Heh, you wish!" Luke retorts. "You just think you were born before me. How do you know anyway? Mother and Father won't tell us...you're just guessing." He scooted his plate out of reach and smirked.

"After all, you are shorter. That makes you the little sister by default."

I snorted. "Oh please. You are what? Five foot seven? You can't talk about shortness."

My brother swooned dramatically. "I'm crushed! My own twin sister...deflating my ego!"

"Eh, it can handle it." I laugh, rolling my eyes.

Suddenly, a new voice jumps into our conversation.

"And this is why we will never tell them, Anakin. Can you imagine how bad the bragging would be?"

"FATHER!" Luke yells, bouncing out of his seat and flying into our dad's tackle hug.

I wait my turn patiently, rolling my eyes at my brother's theatrics. I guess I'm being hypocritical though, as I can't stop myself from tearing up. So what if I'm a spoiled Daddy's Girl?

My Father finally escapes from Luke's wookie-hold and grins. He looks so much like Luke when he does that.

"Where's my Baby girl, Padme?" he turns, looking for me.

"Right behind you, Daddy!" I laugh, remembering all the times he said that to me growing up.

Of course he had known I was there when I tried to sneak up on him, but it was my favorite game as a youngling, and he didn't spoil my fun. We still went through our Traditional greeting today.

"Come here, Leia." He smiles, and pulls me in to a hug that I've been waiting for since I saw Him leave. My arms tighten around him, breathing in the smell of leather, dust and Daddy. Around me, I hear laughter and smiling, and feel everyone's blinding happiness in the Force.

Now I can feel at home.

**Please R&R! -Icecubetoes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long folks! But any way here's chapter 6! Please R&R!**

-Obi-wan Kenobi-

I suppose it is a sad state of affairs when one's council seat cushion is worn out simply from sitting there hours upon end…even sadder, the fact that I have spent so much of my life sitting. I have always been an active person with a fast metabolism, and I suppose that, and a certain rambunctious padawan, are the only things keeping me from being the size of a large Hutt.

My love of Dex's Diner food probably doesn't help all that much.

I suppose I should be grateful. After all, my uncomfortable cushion is all that is keeping me awake at the moment. I feel bloated from our Skywalker "Family Dinner" and want to sleep for a week at least. However, I force myself listen to Knight Verdala drone on in his report of his successful mission to Duro that he has just returned from.

Thank goodness this is the last mission report of the day. However, I do need to shake off this drowsiness now. After reports comes Council business and intelligence reports. We all need un-muddled minds for those discussions.

As Knight Verdala wraps up his report and departs, my gaze inadvertently falls to the empty council chair beside Master Yoda.

It is empty again.

A wave of sadness passes over me as I think of Master Da'gallia's shining presence in the force, and his furry smile. I had been close to the Bothan Master, closer than any other of my fellow council members, and I missed him. And he had only been a Master for such a short time.

War was hard on all of us, even those comforted by the force.

However, I don't think his death was harder on any of us than the departing of the seat's previous occupant. It was especially hard on Master Yoda. He still blames himself for the fall of his close friend.

I understand. After all, my best friend had fallen as well.

-LATER—

"Are you sure this intelligence source is accurate and trustworthy?" queries Shaak Ti in her soft voice.

Master Fisto grunts and grimly turns away from the Holo-projector.

"We are certain, Mistress Ti. Our agent on Mandalore has never given us un-trustworthy information. Even The Force resonates its truth."

Master Yoda shakes his head and taps his gimmer-stick once for emphasis.

"Feel it, we all do. A great blessing this could be. Or a great disaster."

I agree. All in all, I wasn't sure what to think of this news.

Master Fisto had been edgy all through the afternoon, so I had surmised that the Nautolan Master had some news of great import to share with the council. I did not, however, guess how important and potentially dangerous the information was.

Quite simply, our Republic-Sympathetic Rebel Cell on Mandalore had researched and tested their way to a very, very dangerous discovery. How to synthetically manufacture a material called Cortisis that could stop both blaster bolts…and a lightsaber blade. A material that has not been seen in the galaxy for over two thousand years.

As we all sit in contemplative silence, staring at the data floating before us, one thought rises above it all.

If the Sith get their hands on this…Force protect us all.

**Ooooooohhh the suspense! please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay Everybody, sorry for the reeeeeeeeeeeaaally long absence, but I had a bad case of writer's block and It was a stubborn little &% ^!*#$. Anyway ;) lol, here is is! Enjoy, and please R&R!**

-Anakin Skywalker-

My saber blazes in the gloom of the huge unlit hangar bay before me. Rain pours in through busted skylights in the soaring ceiling, drumming on the roof and hissing as it hits my lit blade. I am cautious…I sense a wild wave of hatred and darkness here, untrained yes…but dangerous, none the less. A strange urgency drives me forward and around a corner to reveal two shadowed figures locked in combat, red sabers hissing and screeching.

They are obviously both force users of little ability, most likely assassins or those blasted Hands the Emperor was so fond of. The Sith Lord buried within me scoffs at their amateur wielding of the Dark Side and suggests that I step in, but I resolutely push him down. Now is not the time for him to make suggestions.

I watch as their fight brings them closer to me, and I ready my saber. I'm surprised they haven't seen me yet, but I suppose they are so intent on one another that their guards have dropped. Foolish. I center myself in the force and prepare to strike…..

…..and suddenly they are interrupted by a massive force push that catapults them both into opposite walls.

"Stop!"

I look toward the voice to see a tall, wiry figure silhouetted in the glow of a doorway. The two battling assassins pick themselves off the ground and dust themselves off, but did not resume their duel. They seem to obey him.

Interesting.

He is stronger in the Force than both of the former apprentices, and seems to be a natural leader. We will have to watch out for this one. If only I could get a name and a face….

He starts out of the door, toward the seething warriors.

"We will get nowhere with this pointless fighting. The hierarchy is closed. You will gain nothing but displeasure from our Master."

His voice is surprisingly young, and his features are average and human, as far as I can tell.

The apprentice on the right steps forward into the light, revealing a young woman with flaming red hair.

"Oh, go kriff yourself Galen. I don't have to listen to you."

'Galen' leans forward and smirks, his blue eyes like chips of ice. He steps forward again, and the heel of his hand brushes the saber hilt strapped to his thigh.

"Care to try me, Jade?"

She spits on the ground, but unsurprisingly, backs down. A hissing voice comes from the shadows, where the second assassin still lurks.

"This is not the true reign of the Sith that our Master spoke of. How are we to advance ourselves without the Rule of Two?"

'Galen' stops, his mouth hardening, and his face drawing into a scowl.

"You know the situation is...precarious, Kata'li. Iradeus is not truly The Apprentice until he kills his predecessor, no matter what he says. And our Master wants Vader alive, which means his hands are bound, as are ours. We cannot become The Apprentice by killing Iradeus, nor can we claim victory over Vader without incurring our Master's wrath. For now…we will wait. You remember our teachings, brother. Patience is to our Advantage."

They both seem to acknowledge this as fact before begrudgingly walking back into the lighted room in an uneasy truce, the door hissing shut behind them. However, I am still crouching here behind this corner, trying to process what I have just heard.

Wait. I am….oh Sithspit. No wonder the old bastard wants me so badly.

A strange sort of glee overtakes me, and I have an odd urge do a dance. I have really been a Bad Apprentice, haven't I? I remember all those hours of him speaking to Vader about the Sith and their Legacy, forcing us to kneel for hours while he ranted. And now I've thrown a wrench in his decades of planning and scheming. Vader wants to laugh in his face, and for once, I really agree.

I don't though, just out of principle. Never a good time to agree with a crazy, Sith Lord alter-ego. He might get ideas.

The Council should hear this. This information might be..

"Anakin!"

Padme? What's she doing…

"ANAKIN! ANI! WAKE UP!"

Suddenly I find myself in my bed, blinking awake, with Padme shaking me gently. It was a dream, then. Ahh…the Force is up to something.

I roll over toward her, glancing at the chrono as I do.

"Angel?"

She smiles and kisses my forehead.

"You need to get up, sweetheart. Obi-wan is here. The Council is having an emergency meeting, and they need you there."

I blink, still fuzzy from sleep, and confused from my vivid dream. I note that it's still dark outside and blink again.

"They're having a meeting? At this hour? Why? And why do they need me?"

Padme ruffles my hair, and pulls her robe tighter around her as she gets up and heads to our closet, chuckling.

"I believe that is why they are called Emergency Meetings, my dear. Now, if you get up, I can get you and Obi-wan some Caf before you go."

I stretch and get up. Good. I think a Talk with my Master might be good about now. Truly, this dream has me on edge, but I have no doubt we will get to the bottom of this. After all, the Force is our ally, and a powerful one, it is.


	8. Chapter 8

-Obi-wan Kenobi-

Ahhh…Caf. Thank the Force; I thought I was going to fall asleep on the way here. Blast emergency meetings! Why do they always happen in the middle of the night?

I look at Anakin's wife through my bleary eyes as I gratefully accept the steaming mug she shoves at me.

"Padme. It seems my former Padawan was correct. You are truly an angel in disguise."

She laughs, and passes another mug to Anakin, who looks surprisingly alert for being up at this hour. In fact, he seems to be quite eager to go.

Something is up.

He only gets up like this when we are deployed, or when he has something weighing on him. Well, I suppose we have a few minutes on the way here. Maybe he will tell me what is going on.

-Later-

I stare at Anakin's face, feeling slightly incredulous.

"So Sidious really…."

Anakin smirks.

"Yes."

I blink. It's all a bit ironic.

"And Iradeus really can't…"

Anakin's smirk tilts up into a full-blown mischievous grin.

"Nope."

The thunder and rain outside barely register to me as I try to make sense of what he just told me.

I don't doubt that it was a true vision from the force. Anakin is blessed with a proclivity to Foresight, a very useful, but dangerous gift. He has had dreams since he was a very young child, and not once have they proved untrue…however subject to interpretation they might be. After all, to quote Master Yoda, In constant motion, the future is.

However, this is only the third time he has had a dream of present events. Even though I wonder what this all means, I know that this information is very timely. I turn back to my former Padawan with a bemused smile and sigh.

"Anakin…only you could cause such mess in both Jedi AND Sith ranks."

He raises a scared eyebrow and flashes me a snarky smile.

"What can I say? I'm talented like that."

_-Later-_

-Anakin Skywalker-

My robe is wrinkled. Just great.

They don't like me anyway, and now I'm going to walk in there looking like I just rolled out of bed! Well, I just did, but that's irrelevant.

My nervousness must be showing, because Obi-wan sends me a soothing wave of emotion with a chuckle.

"_You look fine, Anakin. They're not going to bite you."_

I scowl at him. This isn't funny, at least, not for me. The Council has terrified me ever since…well, for a while now. And now they send me a summons. In the middle of the night.

I'm dead.

Well, time to face the music. I try not to look too nervous. I'm a grown man and a Jedi Knight for Force sake.

The doors slide shut behind us with a hiss, and suddenly, but not surprisingly, I wish to be anywhere but here.

At first glance, they all seem to be "business as usual", but at a closer glance, I see the signs of some stress and exhaustion. Great. They don't like me, AND they're stressed. This is going to be a real party, I can tell you now.

Suddenly Master Yoda clears his throat, and the Council adjourns.

"Skywalker. Kenobi. Good, good. Talk, we must. Informed you, Master Kenobi has of the cortisis ore found on Mandalore's moons?"

I pull myself together.

"Yes, Master Yoda. He informed me on our way here."

Yoda brightens considerably, and taps his gimmer stick on the floor, while taking a deep swallow of caf from a mug on his chair.

"Good. Need to talk about that then, we do not. Less time, this will take. Tired, I am."

Obi-wan smother a snort, and Master Mundi looks pointedly at him.

Master Yoda looks toward me, and I feel slightly apprehensive.

"Skywalker. Grave news, this is, and a full council we need to vote, and also to continue. Passed into the Force, Master De'Gallia has, leaving us one short of the required number."

He glances toward Obi-wan.

"Master Kenobi?"

I turn toward my former master suspiciously. He knows something.

Obi-wan clears his throat nervously, then begins to speak in a no-nonsense fashion.

"Anakin. In appreciation of services rendered to the Republic and the Jedi Order, taking in all aspects of your person and growth in the Force, the Council has deemed you worthy and deserving of the rank Jedi Master and all the benefits and duties of that rank. If you choose to accept this title, It will be put in effect as of-"

And….I think I've had about all of the excitement I can take for one night.

I listen in a sort of dazed shock. It's not exactly all computing in my brain. Surely he didn't say what I thought he just said…?

"Anakin?"

I look up, and realize that everyone in the room is looking at me expectantly. Sithspit. My mouth feels as dry as Tattoine.

"Ahh.." I croak, "…I'm honored, Masters. It's just…"

"Yes, Anakin?"

Kindly Master Koon, having mercy. Thank the Force. I'll just look at him now, and not everyone else. I swallow hard and continue in what I hope is a calmer, more controlled voice.

"It's just that….considering my less than stellar track record, I hardly think I am in any position to be…"

A low, accented voice speaks out from my side.

"Rest assured, Skywalker, that we have taken everything into consideration. You are no longer the man who fell. Time and experience have changed you, for the better, I believe."

I turn to see Master Ti staring gravely at myself and Obi-wan. Master Yoda nods in approval, and slowly gets off his seat and hobbles toward me, stopping about a foot away. His wise eyes remind me of a nebulae , or a swirling constellation.

"Sell yourself short, you should not, Anakin. A very fine Master you will make."

I feel Obi-wan's hand on my shoulder, and suddenly, I know that it will be all right. I take a deep breath and look at my Master with a grin.

"So does this mean you'll have to call me Master Skywalker? 'Cause I could get used to that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't posted since 322 B.C. , But life (and writer's block) got in the way!**

**Special thanks to Crazy for her nice reviews, (I want to do a Luke x Mara if I can , btw) and to themandoguy for such great support!**

-Luke Skywalker-

Ahhhh….the pungent odor of engine lubricant. Best smell in the galaxy, if you ask me.

And engines are definitely present here….one of the largest pod-racing tracks in the world, Karat Run, deep in the underbelly of Corusaunt.

Before I step out of the empty public transit shuttle, I check my disguise one more time, and straighten the stained handkerchief tied around my head that hid my padawan haircut and braid. You can never be too careful around here.

The shuttle's repulsor-lifts whine behind me as it slides away as I take in a deep breath of Lower-level air.

Well, time to get on it. I didn't come down here to watch the next races (as much as I like them). Duty before pleasure, and all that.

But theoretically, if one happened to be on a mission from the Jedi Council…let's say to make a list of smugglers who had a ship big enough to smuggle two tons of cortisis ore, and had a grudge against the Empire, the races would probably be a good place to start.

-ooOOooOOooOOoo-

-Leia Skywalker-

I look in disgust at the picture and records of an unwashed and diseased Twi'leck on my datapad and send a wave of reproof through the force to my twin.

"Why did you even ask about this one? He has crazy leaking everywhere…and maybe a couple other things leaking too. He looks ready to keel over."

I feel Luke sigh.

"I know, Lee-lee. I'm just getting a little desperate here. You would think that there'd be at least ONE prospect here. I think I've wasted an entire day. Again."

I rub my temples. He's right. We need some progress to report soon. Luke and I were chosen for this mission because of our unique bond and our respective talents, me in research and he in reconnaissance and stealth. However, our talents seemed to be of no advantage to us recently. I push a wave of reassurance at my twin.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Lukie. You're doing your best. Trust the Force."

A sudden wave of disgruntlement passes over him, and I smile. I can almost see his grimace.

"I'm trying! And I thought for sure…."

I see a quick flash of images and sigh.

"The future isn't set in stone, Luke. Maybe our smuggler keeps changing his mind. Don't worry, we'll catch him soon. Go eat and sit down for a while. You're starving."

I feel my brother smile. Ah, Men. Ruled by their stomachs.

"I will. I haven't got to see a race yet either. You go rest. Staring at that screen so long can't be good."

I roll my eyes and smirk at his subtle teasing coming through our bond.

"We can't all be fearless spies, Motor Man. I doubt walking around all those racing pods was such a hardship. I'm going to the cafeteria now, before you insult me further."

"You know you love it, Datapad Diva. Tell Kypp I said hello."

I grin. Datapad Diva huh? That was a new one.

"You wish. I'm going now, Fearless Flyboy."

I launch myself of the padded chair and tuck my datapad under my arm. Datapad Diva indeed!

-ooOOooOOooOOoo-

-Luke Skywalker-

Well, I didn't get much done today.

I sip my drink and grimace. Great Force! What was this stuff, engine lubricant?

You'd think I would have this down pat, with all the time I spent down here with Master Obi-wan. But here I am, with no leads and bad alcohol in a rather suspicious-looking cantina.

I can almost hear my Master grumbling about scum and villainy. He likes the criminal element, to be sure, but he likes his with a little more….Class. If that's even possible.

"YOU!"

My present train of thought is derailed by being thrown bodily off my chair from behind. Instincts take over, and I land in a half roll that brings me to a crouch. Talk about being caught off guard. That was embarrassing.

Well. I suppose days can always get worse…..

A rather angry looking Dugg with a limp is brandishing a vibro-knife in my direction. Unfortunately, I know this surly Pod-Racer. And he knows me. Or rather, who he thinks I am.

I stand, sigh and hold my palms face up. I wonder what he's mad about this time.

"Tecuuba. I don't any have money. I didn't rig your Pod,….and I can't think of anything I might have done to offend you in the past…oh, two weeks. If I was a betting man, which I'm not, I would think you were picking a fight. So what is it? Obviously you knocked me off my chair for a reason."

Honestly, I think he's drunk beyond belief. That would explain his disheveled clothes, unsteady gait and the fact that his force signature is practically sloshing.

I quietly nudge my hand over to my concealed blaster.

Tecuuba lurches forward into my face and waves his knife some more.

Wow. Correction. He's drunk,…and high enough on Spice to be in orbit by now.

"I-I duun….I duun like you, L-luukkas!"

Oh really, now. I never would have guessed.

Drunks.

"I know you don't like me Tecuuba." I say patiently. "Tell me something new. Surely you didn't knock me down for that?"

"N-n-no." he grunts triumphantly, "Th-t…theeerez m-more!"

By the force. If he doesn't hurry, I'm going to Join the Dark Side

"By all means, enlighten me, Master." (Always use Jedi jokes when undercover. It's too ironic to pass up.)

Tecuuba draws himself up proudly and points to another sleezy looking individual behind him.

"Y-ou see mah fr-f-friend? He d..duun like you neither!"

...

…You've got to be kidding me. I am going darkside in 3…..2…..1…

And that's when the cantina broke into a giant brawl.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am a terrible person. I try to update once a month…and it doesn't happen. Since Thanksgiving, I have had The Holidays, Four family birthdays (including my own) Three road trips, a severe middle ear infection, work, school, the flu and a cold. Just bear with me everyone! Also, by request, a little Anidala fluff **

_-Luke Skywalker-_

Sithspit. And here I thought this was going to be a simple recon mission.

I hate when I'm wrong. You would think with a force proclivity to Forsight that I might have seen this coming.

But noooooooo…let's just go out, NOT find who we're looking for, get surprised by a drunk Dugg, start a brawl in a seedy cantina, then take on five hooligans at once, so that you have to blow your cover to get out.

Just brilliant, Luke. You might get to knighthood by the time You're, say about, sixty-two?

I eye the various thugs cautiously circling me and spit a little blood out of my mouth.

I hope I can get out of this without having to use a noticeable Force push or my lightsaber. After all, I had been working on my underbelly persona here for about two years, and one little slip-up could blow all my hard work and cut me off from some valuable information sources.

I might have to call in back up.

**-ooOOooOOooOOoo-**

_-Anakin Skywalker-_

"Ani?"

I blink, and look over to my wife, (who was looking especially ravishing tonight) looking at me with a small smirk over the lip of her delicate crystal glass. She lays a hand on my arm and squeezes.

"Is your mind out in space, Darling?"

I smirk at her flirty tone.

"I apologize, M'lady. I shall refrain from any more space expeditions while escorting the Vice-Chair at an important Senate Gala."

Padme raises an eyebrow and attempts to look severe.

"See that you do, Master Skywalker."

I chuckle and turn to face her, gently maneuvering her out onto the dance floor.

We move as one, and I smile, thinking of when she taught me to dance.

She had been astonished that I lacked the skill, stating that I should learn. After all, what if I was required to go undercover and needed to dance? I griped, but she persisted, and that was that.

I never did tell her I probably wouldn't ever need it, because let's face it…I've never done subtle very well, especially then. The Council was more likely to send a herd of stampeding Banthas on a stealth mission before me.

I press a kiss to her forehead and hold her tighter.

"Do you remember when you taught me this, Angel?"

I feel her chuckle against the front of my black formal robe.

"Yes…clumsy as Jar-Jar! You would think that all that fancy dueling footwork would help, but no…"

"…Hey! I learned quickly enough! After all…" I purr into her ear, "You had fun afterwards, if I recall correctly…"

I have to smirk at her blush. Not bad. You still have the moves, Anakin!

"Anakin!" Padme gasps, "Remember the Rules!"

Drat. The rules. I forgot about those.

"I remember, I remember."

Padme does not look impressed.

"Rule number one is…."

I sigh.

"…..No leaving spare parts in the foyer."

"Good. Now…Rule number two…"

"No embarrassing you in Public Places."

"I knew you were smart, Ani. Now, rule three…."

**-ooOOooOOooOOoo-**

_-Luke Skywalker-_

I scowl, giving a quick right-handed jab to the solar plexus of the remaining furry Thug in front of me, and follow up with a left to the jaw. My momentum carries my hands to the floor, where I pivot on them and give him a double kick to the face. I land with a short half-twist and scramble up into a guard position, but it's not necessary.

He weaves for a moment, swaying…and then falls on his face.

Well. That's that, I suppose.

I duck into a side room, breathing heavily, and slump down on the wall. I suppose that wasn't bad for a 17 year-old human, seeing it was five on one with no Force involved.

Still…I'm sure Master Kenobi won't let me forget this one.

A bubbly sense of laughter suddenly wells up through my bond to Leia, and I smirk.

"_Don't even say it, Lee-lee. You wouldn't have done any better by yourself."_

I can feel her eyes rolling from here.

"_I'm not saying anything, Luke the Fluke. Just making sure my brat brother is okay. I don't need to go Dark Side on anyone's patootie, do I?"_

I laugh and wrinkle my nose.

"_Patootie, Leia? Who even says that?"_

"_Watch it, Skywalker. Do you want a ride home or not?"_

I snigger.

"_Idle threats, my dear. You know you love me. I'm at the…."_

I pause, realizing that I have no idea what the name of this establishment is. Reluctant to stick my head back into the ongoing melee of the main room, I scan the area for clues. A cursory look reveals nothing on the walls, and no one has a menu with a name or brand on display.

In a quick flash, I remember the branded napkins that I saw while eating earlier, and by chance, one was sitting close to me on the floor next to someone's shiny boot.

Muxou's.

I start to speak to Leia, then pause. I feel a strange tug in the force that draws my eyes back to the napkin on the floor.

No…not the napkin…the shiny boots, with a pair of worn navy pants proudly displaying a Corrielian Blood stripe tucked in to them.

I suck in a quick breath, my head flashing images, hazy ones, clear ones….sounds and sights that I have not yet experienced, but recognize.

I feel Leia's concern dimly, as through a muffling fog.

_Luke? Luke, are you alright? I swear, if you…"_

I push a wave of calm to her, feeling the Will of the Force so strongly it's a wonder I didn't start grinning like an Idiot on the spot.

"_I'm fine…I'm at Muxuo's, near the raceway. And Leia…I think I've found our Smuggler."_

**So….yeah! Please R&R, and tell me if you liked it, hated it…I'm not going to get better without imput!**

**Love Yo Faces! 3 Icecube toes**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Guys! I've been playing SWTOR recently in hopes that it will get my creative juices flowing…and it has helped! Trying something new on this one…tell me if you think I should tell the story from this POV more often, or if it's distracting you….well. Here goes nothin'!**

The Kid had guts, that's for sure.

I wasn't exactly sure why he was in this poodoo hole fighting a bunch of racetrack thugs, but we sure didn't need to help him.

By we, I mean Chewie and I.

Rising stars in a class of less-than-stellar individuals. Just us two guys, against the Galaxy. Which, I have to admit, is pretty wizard, unless we're getting shot at.

But anyway, back to the kid.

He had that farm boy look about him, you know? Looked way too young to be out doing this kinda thing...but who was I to talk? It seemed the crime bosses just start them earlier every year.

I'm sure he was useful, looking so young...You'd never know what hit you when he started fighting.

I sat watched the brawl idly while a maintenance droid took away what was left of Greedo. Stupid Rhodian had somehow tracked us here after we left Taris.

Kriff. I need to repay Jabba, then get as far away from that nasty sandball as possible.

In retrospect, working for a Hutt probably wasn't my brightest idea, but hey! We needed the money. We still need money. And the hyperdrive is acting up again.

Probably needs a couple of new conductors, and some hose for the leaking line in the left hold.

Chewie's deep chuffing pulled me out of deep space.

_/Do you think the cub is alright? He is laughing into thin air./_

I follow Chewie's gaze and to my surprise, that kid is slumped against a wall next to our table, looking relaxed despite his bleeding lip.

The kid tilts his head up, and grins at Chewie.

"Not likely. I went around the bend a long time ago…thanks for asking!"

I take a sip of my brandy and raise an eyebrow. Understands Shyriiwook. That's unusual.

Chewie barks out a laugh.

_/My apologies, human. I find that I am used to being able to speak too freely in my language. I did not mean any slander against you./_

The kid laughs and scrambles off the floor, extending a hand.

"Apology accepted. I'm Lukka, by the way."

Chewie kicks me under the table, and I set my drink down, wiping my mouth with the back off my hand.

_/This nerfherder is Han./_ said Chewie, giving me a subtle glare from across the table.

I give my best not-so subtle glare back. So I didn't trust innocent-looking strangers in seedy cantinas. Sue me! However, since Chewie's people sense was never wrong, and he was my pal, I reluctantly stuck out my hand. (not the one I wiped my mouth with. I did have some manners, geez, people.)

"Han. Han Solo. This here is Chewbacca." I pause, attempting conversation "… That was some slick fighting kid. Where did you pick up that leg tackle move?"

I watched him closely.

The kid looked up, blue eyes smiling, though his sooty face remained stoic.

"Kamino. My Master and I used to trade there."

Well. At least I know he wasn't lying. I knew that kick combination well. Five years at an Imperial Academy will teach you about every standard hand to hand form in the book, especially those favored by the Empire's Finest.

The 'Master' comment rankled though.

Years of having a master and seeing others enslaved was the main reason I wasn't gallivanting around the galaxy in a Tie-fighter today.

Kriff. I'm getting soft.

Just 'cause the kid has a rough start doesn't call for my pity. Most criminals have a rough past. The galaxy is kind to no one.

"I see."

I take another sip of my drink. I really shouldn't. What if he worked for Jabba?

I can't leave him here. He barely fought those thugs off this time. And while he seems good in a scrap, I certainly don't get the feeling he's very street smart.

Kriff, he'd probably get mugged walking out of the cantina.

Chewie chuffs, trying to conceal a smile and I shoot him a look over my glass. Smug furball can read my mind.

I know he thinks I should.

I'm not going to. We don't know this kid. We can't afford to know this kid. In fact, we need to get parts and leave, preferably before any more of Jabba's henchmen find us.

I open my mouth to tell him that, but…..

"You need a ride, kid?"

Sithspit. Kriff it all. I really am too kindhearted for this job.

Now if I can only get Chewie to stop laughing. Force Dang it.

**Sooo…..What do you think! Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Sorry doesn't quite cover it does it? Well…..here's the next chapter.**

_** Luke Skywalker **_

Han Solo was Corellian through and through.

If his last name hadn't been obvious enough, his general demeanor and ship might have clued me in just a bit. Correllians did love their ships, and I wouldn't blame them. Some of the best ships in the galaxy hailed from the Correllia System.

Han did have a good ship. It just needed a bit of…..well, just about everything. My fingers were itching to open the wiring panels and look at the modifications that could be made.

It had promise.

However, It wasn't my ship, and I didn't know Han well enough to ask. In retrospect though, I was probably pretty obvious, as Chewie huffed a laugh I my direction.

_/You work with ships, cub?/_

"Yeah…It's a hobby, albeit a useful one."

I can't help but look at an open wall panel as we head to the galley and raise an eyebrow. Han certainly favored some interesting wiring mods.

Chewie saw where I was looking and chuckled.

_/It works….somehow. Personally I think Han tangles the wires on purpose so that no one else can figure them out. Looks like vashtii pasta in there./_

Han snorted and mumbled something about pasta and no appreciation as he lead us down the hallway, but I could sense humor and bit of protective pride, which caused me to wonder if Chewie wasn't far off in his assessment.

The circular hallway we were in gave way to a relatively small cockpit, and Han plopped himself down in the captain's chair and swiveled it around to face me, his face somewhat serious.

"So…where am I taking you, Kid? You live with your….Owner?"

I stopped short.

Of course he would assume, with what I slipped and called Obi-wan in my force-induced haze at the cantina.

I don't know Han that well, but if these two vigilantes were to play as big of a part in upcoming events as the Force proclaimed, I might as well give them a little truth at least. I turned to Han, schooling my expression to that of bemused surprise.

"Oh…..No! No…..no..It's nothing like THAT! …..Mister Kenobi is my Trade master. I….I was apprenticed to him to learn trading at a young age."

Han has the grace to look embarrassed as Chewie cuffs him over the head for his question.

_/HAN. Have you NO manners?/_

I laugh, leaning up against the doorframe.

"You didn't step on any feelings, Han. I suppose I didn't exactly give you much to go on, did I?"

Han shot me a joking grin.

"Sorry 'bout that. Chewie and I…..don't have the best track record on tolerating some slave owners. I was making real sure I didn't have to go against the Black Sun or something to bust you outta here."

An idealist. Good.

It was so very rare to find good-hearted people out there anymore.

"Not the Black Sun, I assure you. Crodo market dealers are the worst I have to offer. Their heckling is to be feared."

Chewie grunted out a chuckle and Han smiled.

"Cordo District it is, then. Hold on to your Rontos kid….my girl here can make the Kessel Run in 12 Parsecs!

_** Han Solo **_

The ride to Cordo Markets was smooth sailing. I hadn't been this many levels up on Corusaunt in a long time. Last time I had been at this level, the planet was under imperial occupation.

Weird. That seems so long ago.

Well…. at least several major life decisions ago.

I'm getting worried though. I haven't seen hide nor hair of Jabba's goons since the cantina several hours ago, when Greedo (shortly before his untimely demise) had informed me of the bounty to be placed on my head in a standard month if I haven't paid my debt. It's not uncommon for bounty hunters to kidnap someone who has a large reward pending and keep them from paying to secure their reward.

I need to get out of here, pronto. As soon as I get the kid off…

Kriff.

A large explosion rocks the Falcon, and my body flies forward into my seat harness. Thank the Force I was wearing that.

I hear Chewie roar behind me as I push full throttle into evasive maneuvers.

Force! I forgot about Lukka. I shoot a glance over my shoulder.

"Everyone all right back there?"

_/We're both fine, Han. I am in the dorsal gun turret, and I have put Lukka in the Galley. He will be safe there./_

I look down at the utter turmoil of the marketplace below and shake my head.

"I can't land until I shake these guys. We'll get him home later."

_/Later as in…we don't die now?/_

"Oh shove it, furball. I feel bad enough that he's on our ship. We should have never gotten him around our mess."

_/You were being kind Han. There is no shame in that- ….Bogey on our tail. At 0400./_

I executed a tight turn and picked off a small Cartel skiff that strangely enough, bore Back Sun markings. I squinted.

"Chewie did you see that?"

He barked his affirmation as I shot into a traffic tunnel.

_/Yes. We may have to disappear for a while if the Suns are involved./_

I nod, and accelerate my baby to here fastest sub-light speed.

"Hold on. This might get rough."

Luke Skywalker

Well…this escalated quickly.

I reach into the force and cling to the holotable in the galley as the ship shakes from the impact of military-grade turbolaser fire, wonder exactly how I get in these situations.

It must be genetic.

Five small skiffs and a heavily armed modified troop transport, some older Clone Wars models…the repulsor lift whine gives them away.

Not Corusaunt Security, definitely….probably mercs. The Black Suns, maybe?

Well, it wouldn't matter in a few minutes if Han and Chewie didn't manage to evade these goons. What had Han done to get in this much hot water? Black Sun Mercs? Someone had bone to pick with this scruffy smuggler.

One thing was certain, I certainly wasn't going to stay in the galley. If this ship went down, so did I…..and I certainly didn't want to fall some million odd stories. There were better ways to become one with the force.

But who knows. Perhaps I would pull a Mace Windu and emerge alive and the next Dark Lord of the Sith. Neither option sounds appealing.

I grin as I ascend the ladder to the starboard-side turret. It was time to let the general populace see why I had three commendations as a side-gunner in the 3rd battle of Geonosis.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are My lifeblood **** please R&R!**


End file.
